Another Chance
by cialafena
Summary: Jika mengulang kembali hubungan sama artinya dengan membaca ulang sebuah novel dengan akhiran yang sama. dapatkah kita mengubahnya menjadi akhir yang berbeda? apakah akan ada kesempatan lain? bagaimana caranya? EXO GS / Genderswicht (HUNHAN,KAIHAN,KAISOO,HUNSOO,CHANBAEK.TAORIS) T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance?**

.

.

.

.

 **Present by Xiawlafena**

.

.

.

 **Genderswicth**

.

.

 **Note :** this story official mine, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu. Happy reading *

 **Cast:**

Luhan (23 th)

Kai (24 th)

Sehun (24 th)

Kyungsoo (22 th)

Baekhyun (24 th)

Chanyeol (25 th)

Kris (25 th)

Tao (22 th)

Yi fan (25 th)

Kris & Yi fan kembar

.

.

.

 **P.S : Hai aku xiawlafena. maaf ya udah lama gak update, sebenernya udh lama mau update tapi akun xiawlafena bermasalah jadi gak bisa update deh :c karna aku bertanggung jawab aku repost ulang plussss update chapter :D**

AKU BUAT AKUN INI DEMI KALIAN LOHHHHH! SO~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA

 **Pertama : Problem**

 **Banyak opini yang mengatakan bahwa menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu itu seperti membaca ulang novel sedih yang memiliki akhir yang sama, selama apapun tidak membacanya lalu kembali membacanya dan dengan gaya apapun maka akhir dari buku itu diibaratkan kata mutlak yaitu tetap sama seperti sebelumnya tanpa ada sedikit perubahan apapun.**

' _ **I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

 _ **Since i woke up today, up today'**_

Luhan kembali meneteskan airmatanya mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya, dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kakak angkatnya lakukan padanya. Sakit... ya tentu sakit sekali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam

"ibu pulang!"

Ah! Ibu luhan yang baru resmi menjadi ibunya sebulan lalu sudah pulang rupanya. Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat ibu angkatnya itu sangat menyayanginya berbeda dengan ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja demi memenuhi segala kebutuhan tanpa mengijinkan kekurangan ikut serta dengan hidup anak kesayangannya itu.

"Lulu? Apa kau di kamar?"

Bukannya mengabaikan sang ibu tapi luhan masih termenung sambil menatap foto di nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya yang mengingatkannya kembali dengan kejadian itu membuat gadis itu kembali menangis tertahan, sampai suara ketukan pintu mengintruksinya

"buka pintunya lu, apa kau di dalam?"

Terdengar gurat kecemasan di sana, menunjukan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara di suara khas wanita paruh baya itu.

"i,,iya bu aku di dalam, masih mengantuk."

Dengan menahan getaran di suaranya luhan berusaha menjawab agar wanita paruh baya di luar kamarnya tidak terlalu terlarut dengan kecemasan lalu nekat menyuruh ayahnya mendobrak pintu kamar bertuliskan 'xi luhan private room' itu dan melihat keadaannya saat ini. luhan tidak ingin orangtuanya kecewa makanya ia dengan sangat tegar menahan diri agar tak menangis kencang dan berlari ke hamburan orangtuanya.

"yasudah ibu akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu cantik, jangan lama lama ya tidurnya."

Luhan kembali terisak. bagaimana tidak, mengingat ia hanya dapat menangis dan tak dapat berbuat apapun karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan waktu tak akan terulang kembali.

Kai Side'

Samar teringat olehku saat aku menciumnya dengan ganas dan membuat bibir itu terluka. Bahkan ciuman itu masih terasa dibibirku, manis dan memabukkan sehingga membuatku hilang kendali saat itu. Dan tanpa memperdulikannya aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kulakukan. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang menari-nari di pembuluh darahku hingga mampu mengendalikanku.

 _ **Dreert dreert**_

Layar handphone milikku yang sedari tadi gelap tiba-tiba menyala dengan bertuliskan 'pak tua is calling' disana, dengan segera ku geser tombol hijau itu dan terdengar suara khas pria paruh baya di sebrang sana

"..."

"di rumah teman."

"..."

"aku akan segera pulang."

 _ **Piip**_

Telepon tertutup membuatku mendesah, bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya nanti?. Aku yakin dia akan takut, dan sangat membenciku.

Back to normal side'

Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit murung, rambutnya masih basah karena sebelum keluar dari kamar ia membersikan diri terlebih dahulu. Tapi heechul ibu angkatnya merasa aneh dengan anak perempuannya ini, keaadannya sedikit menyesakkan karena mata bengkak,idung memerah dan bibir yang terluka mebuatnya curiga.

"lu apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kalau tak keberatan ceritakan saja pada ibu,sayang."

begitulah ibu tiri luhan, meskipun tersirat banyak pertanyaan di benaknya ia takkan pernah menanyakan hal apapun. Ia hanya berharap luhan yang akan bercerita sendiri padanya bukan karena terpaksa, ya ibu tirinya adalah ibu idaman setiap orang...

"tidak bu, tak terjadi apapun kok."

Helaan nafas itu menandakan bahwa ibunya menyerah ,meskipun luhan menutupi semuanya dengan tersenyum tapi heechul tahu luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin nanti luhan akan cerita sendiri pikir heechul.

Another Chance?

' _ **These memories come back to live**_

 _ **And I don't mind'**_

 **Entah mengapa kenangan itu kembali datang di hidupku dan tak mengapa bagiku, semuanya kembali terputar seperti gulungan rekaman. saat kita berciuman dan aku masih bisa merasakannya, saat kau berdansa denganku tanpa musik yang mengiringi suasana tetap menghayutkan kita hingga terlihat jelas rona merah di pipimu.**

"tuan ia sudah tiba."

Suara itu mengintruksi membuat pria yang di panggil tuan manggukkan kepala pertanda ia mengerti, wanita itu keluar setelahnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita cantik bermata bulat disana.

"apa sudah lama menungguku sehun?"

"tidak soo, lagi pula lama juga tak apa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sehun yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya membuat pria pucat itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"jadi?"

"hm... aku tak tahu sehun."

Sehun menangguk tanda mengerti, tapi lawan bicaranya tahu pasti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya soo? Aku sungguh takut pada tuhan."

Wajah tegas itu berubah sendu dan kyungsoo tahu satu hal yang sangat di cemaskan sehun, kyungsoo bukan seorang peramal jadi ia tak tahu sesuatu yang ditakutkan pria itu akan terjadi atau tidak.

"aku tak tahu tentang semua itu hun, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu keajaiban."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas jenuh, iya, dia sangat banyak berfikiran negative sampai-sampai tak memikirkan segala hal positive yang ada.

Another Chance?

' _ **I can't fight you anymore**_

 _ **It's you I'm fighting for**_

 _ **The sea throws rocks together**_

 _ **But time leaves us polished stones'**_

 **Aku tak bisa melawanmu lagi, kaulah kini yang harus kuperjuangkan. Lautan melemparkan karang bersamaan. seperti hubungan ini yang terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka di hatikita, tapi waktu meninggalkan batu mengkilat untuk kita dan waktu akan meninggakan kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.**

Luhan terlihat sedikit gemetar saat membukakan pintu yang sedari tertutup rapat dan ternyata kakaknya pelaku yang membunyikan bel rumah sedari tadi yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya

"siapa lu? Apa kakakmu sudah pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban, kedua insan berbeda jenis itu sama-sama membeku tanpa melakukan sedikitpun pergerakkan

' _satu hal yang aku inginkan, yaitu menghilangkan kebekuan ini'_

"oh kau sudah pulang, dan kenapa kalian diam seperti itu?"

Entah sejak kapan ayah sudah ada di antara kami, dan membuat keadaan canggung ini menjadi semakin canggung bagi luhan dan pria itu

"aku pulang."

Pria itu menorobos masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hanGeng,

Yang luhan ingat, dulu sebelum ayahnya menikahi ibu pria itu

Kakak angaktnya ini

 _ **Kim kai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Memendam perasaan padanya...**_

 **Kedua : Remember**

FLASHBACK ON

 _Luhan berada di rumah sendiri, tiga hari yang lalu ayahnya pergi mengurus pekerjaan di pulau jeju bersama sang ibu. Luhan benci sendirian jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak angkatnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbiasa pergi ke club setiap malam, mungkin ia ingin bersenang-senang pikir Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka makin merenggang, entahlah... bagi Luhan Kai mulai terasa jauh darinya._

" _taxi."_

 _Luhan segera menaiki mobil berwarna kuning yang kini telah berhenti di depannya dan segera memberitahukan tempat yang akan ia tuju kepada supir paruh baya itu._

 _Selama di perjalanan Luhan menatap keluar jendela dan terlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar bahwa mobil sudah terhenti, supir taxi mengintruksinya membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar dan segera turun setelah membayar tarif yang tertera._

 _Another Chance?_

 _Kai Side'_

' _ **I've found out a reason for me**_

 _ **To change who I used to be**_

 _ **A reason start over new**_

 _ **And the reason is you**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I hurt you'**_

' _Telah ku temukan sebuah alasan, alasan untuk berubah. Sebuah alasan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, dan engkaulah alasanku. Maaf aku telah ini semua demi kebaikan mu, kebaikan kita...'_

 _Dentuman keras musik terus terdengar di telingaku seolah tak akan pernah berhenti, namun tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku dangan begitu kerasnya hingga melebihi kerasnya dentuman musik itu. Semua orang menatap aneh ke arah yang tak jauh dariku, Park Chanyeol makhluk raksasa ini pelakunya. Baru saja datang sudah membuat malu, tapi... tunggu! aku seperti mengenal wanita itu. Ya, wanita yang berdiri tepat di sebelah chanyeol._

" _Kim Kai?!."_

 _Chanyeol memasang wajah heran seperti orang bodoh._

" _Baek, kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Kai, mantan kapten basket Kingka senior high school. ia banyak disukai wanita karena ketampanannya dan aku sangat beruntung karena aku satu satunya wanita yang menyadari kai itu tidak tampan malahan hitam."_

 _Aku menatap tajam kearah wanita itu, apa maksudnya mengataiku hitam dengan nada terlampau ceria seolah-olah orang yang ia bicarakan bukan diriku._

" _haha hah..a.-."_

 _Ia tertawa kaku saat melihat tatapan tajam dariku diikuti cengengesan bodoh dari Chanyeol_

" _Ups maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."_

 _Ujarnya menghapus keheningan yang terjadi di antara kami sejenak, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kearahku._

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Byun baekhyun? Aku menyerngit, berusaha mengingat nama itu. Namun kemudian ku sambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut._

" _ **Lama tak bertemu Byun-bacon."**_

 _Another Chance?_

 _Luhan side'_

 _Suara keras ini sangat menggangguku, dan karamaian membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Dimana dia? Aku bahkan sudah sekitar satu jam berada disini namun belum juga menemukannya._

" _maafkan aku."_

 _Suara itu..._

 _Aku melihat kebelakang, dan menemukannya sedang mendorong tubuh wanita mungil yang tertutup oleh tubuhnya ke arah tembok lalu, mereka berciuman!. Air mataku turun begitu saja, aku berlari di tengah keramaian hingga beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang terus mengumpat karena tertabrak olehku._

 _ini menyakitkan..._

 _Jika waktu dapat terulang kembali maka aku memilih untuk tidak terlambat menyadari perasaan ini._

 _Another Chance?_

 _Kai side'_

 _Aku meneguk cairan ber-alkohol tinggi ini berkali-kali karena belum merasa puas, Baekhyun berusaha mencegahku dan kesulitan karena aku tak mengubrisnya. Kalian mencari Chanyeol? Makhluk raksasa itu pergi menerima telepon, meninggalkan aku dan baekhyun. Aku berharap cairan ini membuatku melupakan Luhan untuk sejenak, namun tak sengaja aku melihat sosok Luhan berada tak jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum licik kearah Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu sedikit ketakutan_

"m _aafkan aku."_

 _Aku melihat dengan sudut mataku Luhan menoleh dan aku segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kearah tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun bergetar semakin takut, ia mencoba melawan namun aku tak peduli. Lalu menciumnya dengan sangat ganas hingga bibir itu terluka. Perlahan sosok Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok Luhan dimataku, Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang menari-nari di pembuluh darahku hingga mampu mengendalikanku. Bibirnya terasa manis di bibirku,_ _manis dan memabukan sehingga membuatku hilang kendali. Ia berhenti meronta dan meneteskan air mata yang ikut membasahi pipiku, kemudian aku menyaadari bahwa wanita ini adalah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat aku melepaskannya_

 _Ia menangis tanpa suara dan merlari meninggalkanku_

 _Bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya nanti?. Aku yakin dia akan takut, dan sangat membenciku._

 _Byun baekhyun pasti takut, dan sangat membenciku._

 _ **Byun bacon**_ _... bagaimana aku menghadapinya nanti?_

 _Aku menoleh ke arah dimana aku melihat Luhan tadi, namun tak menemukannya di sana._

 _Maafkan aku Luhan..._

 _Maaf aku telah ini semua demi kebaikan mu, kebaikan kita.._

 _Back to normal side'_

 _Luhan sudah berada di kamarnya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya kini. wanita cantik itu menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah menahan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi, matanya memerah karena aliran kecil di matanya bagaikan sungai yang takkan bisa berhenti mengalir. Setelah puas menangis akhirnya ia tertidur_

 _Ia kecewa dan tak menyangka dengan apa yang kakak angkatnya lakukan padanya_

 _semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan waktu tak akan terulang kembali bukan?_

FLASHBACK OFF

' _ **And the tears come streaming down your face**_

 _ **When you lose something you can't replace**_

 _ **When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

 _ **Could it be worse?'**_

Dan air mata mengalir di wajahmu, saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang tak tergantikan. Saat kau mencintai seseorang namun bertepuk sebelah tangan, adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Namun sekarang akupun merasakannya, merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Disaat kau mulai menyerah, aku mulai sadar... kau membawa kebahagiaan disaat aku dalam kesedihan

Aku ingat sebelum orangtua kita memutuskan untuk menjadikan kita keluarga

Kau menyukaiku, disaat aku sama sekali tak memperdulikanmu. Namun kau tetap tak menyerah, mengejarku yang sama sekali tak menghiraukanmu. Perlahan semua berubah, aku mulai melirik kearahmu dan betapa senangnya dirimu karena hal sekecil itu

Kim kai, aku ingat disaat kau datang padaku

Memaksaku melupakan dirinya, melupakan seseorang yang telah menyakitiku...

.

.

.

Melupakan Oh Sehun...

Mantan kekasihku.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **?**_

jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance?**

.

.

.

.

 **Present by Xiawlafena**

.

.

.

 **Genderswicth**

.

.

 **Note :** this story official mine, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu. Happy reading *-*

PERUBAHAN UMUR

Cast:

Luhan (20 th)

Kai (21 th)

Sehun (21 th)

Kyungsoo (19th)

Baekhyun (21 th)

Chanyeol (22 th)

Kris (23 th)

Tao (20 th)

Yi fan (23 th)

Kris & Yi fan kembar

.

.

.

Ketiga : Hopes

' _Sayang, tak maukah kau katakan padaku kenapa matamu masih terus memancarkan kesedihan?_

 _Aku tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.._

 _Perlu kau ketahui, cinta adalah sebuah ilusi yang kuat saat kau berusaha melupakannya_

 _Namun ada yang membekas di pikiranku..._

 _Kaulah orang yang memulai semuanya, namun kau pulalah yang mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu_

 _Dan kini akulah yang merasakan kepedihan'_

Sehun merenung sendiri di sini, suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian tak tahu arah yang harus dilaluinya. Semakin hari sosok yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit itu tak kunjung memberikan tanda akan bangkit dari tidurnya. Satu tahun sudah wanita itu telah bergantung alat penunjang untuk hidupnya, dan satu tahun pula hidup seorang Oh Sehun hancur berantakkan.

Another Chance?

Mulai sekarang aktifitas Kyungsoo berbeda, sangat berbeda setelah Sehun memberitahunya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari seorang pria bernama Kris. Tentu saja ia harus melakukannya sebisa mungkin dan secepatnya..

Ia berusaha keras, berawal dari matahari terbit hingga langit yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi jingga. Ia belum juga mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Namun satu hal yang pasti...

Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah demi seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menyerah!

"Benarkah? baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya."

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum tipis di bibir unik miliknya, setelah mendapat sedikit informasi yang menurut wanita itu dapat mengundang informasi lain nantinya.

Another Chance?

Chanyeol side'

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun kali ini karena ia terus terdiam seperti orang bisu, kemudian menangis dan merintih kesakitan ketika kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"Baek ayo makan, sedikit saja hum..."

Aku berusaha membujuknya dengan suara penuh permohonan

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

Oh ayolah aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, tapi saat aku menutup telepon dan akan kembali ke tempat dimana pria itu dan Baekhyun berada. Aku dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang menabrakku dengan kondisi benar-benar buruk, membuat dadaku terasa perih...

"Yasudah aku tidak akan menemanimu kalau begitu."

Aku segera bangkit dan membalikkan badan

"hiks.. hiks..."

Argh! Byun Baekhyun hentikan! kumohon jangan seperti ini! kau membuatku tak dapat meninggalkanmu hanya dengan suara tangisan bodoh itu!

Aku berusaha tak perduli...

Kemudian Baekhyun meraung-raung seperti orang kesetanan saat aku menutup pintu kamarnya, tubuhku merosot di depan kamarnya dan air mataku mulai mengalir.

 **Air mata panas yang telah bertahun-tahun ku redam.**

Another Chance?

Baekhyun side'

Entah apa yang ada di kepalaku ini, bayangan itu terus muncul tanpa henti. Aku tahu semua bayangan itu datang setelah kejadian dimana seorang Kim Kai tega menciumku. Namun, bayangan-bayangan ini berbeda, sungguh!

Kau tahu bayangan apa yang muncul dibenakku? Bayangan seorang pria yang berusaha menodaiku. Pria tampan berambut hitam tebal dengan bibir yang tak kalah tebal, samar-samar aku mengingatnya..

Mengingat sosok itu...

Membuatku membenci mereka...

Kim Jong In dan pria itu...

.

.

.

 **Lee Gikwang.**

Another Chance?

Hari ini Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo menemuinya di kantor. Dan kini Sehun sedang berdiam diri menunggu wanita yang telah enam bulan selalu bersamanya itu.

Hal yang tak masuk akal adalah ketika tiba-tiba kenangan lebih dari setahun lalu kembali datang , kenangan yang selama ini hilang. Semuanya kembali terputar seperti gulungan rekaman. Saat ia dan wanita itu berciuman dan Sehun masih bisa merasakannya, saat berdansa tanpa musik yang mengiringi suasana tetap menghayutkan mereka hingga terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya. Kenangan tentang wanita cantik miliknya yang telah lama hilang...

Sehun tak bermaksud menyakitinya, hanya saja waktu yang membuat Sehun terpaksa menyakiti wanita itu...

Jujur, seorang Oh Sehun takkan pernah melupakan wanita itu

Wanita cantik yang hanya boleh dimiliki Oh Sehun

Kalian lihat saja nanti, Sehun akan kembali datang dan merampas kembali miliknya

Merampas apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya

Merampas Xi Luhan dari Kim Jong In

 **Sahabatnya...**

"tuan ia sudah tiba."

Suara itu mengintruksi membuat Sehun, pria yang di panggil tuan manggukkan kepala pertanda ia mengerti, wanita itu keluar setelahnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita cantik bermata bulat disana.

"apa sudah lama menungguku sehun?"

"tidak soo, lagi pula lama juga tak masalah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya membuat pria pucat itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"jadi?"

' _bagaimana dengan Kris?'_

"hm... aku tak tahu sehun."

' _aku tidak tahu karena aku belum berhasil menemukan pria itu'_

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi lawan bicaranya tahu pasti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

' _kau takut pria itu tak menyetujuinya Oh Sehun?'_

"apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya soo? Aku sungguh takut pada tuhan."

' _benar Soo, dan aku takut kehilangan wanitaku, Zitao. Sungguh aku takut tuhan menghukumku dengan mengambil nyawa wanita itu'_

Wajah tegas itu berubah sendu dan Kyungsoo tahu satu hal yang sangat di cemaskan Sehun, yaitu Zitao wanita yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit itu. Kyungsoo bukan seorang peramal jadi ia tak tahu sesuatu yang ditakutkan pria itu akan terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku tak tahu tentang semua itu hun, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu keajaiban."

' _ya, keajaiban bangunnya Zitao dengan pria bernama Kris yang akan berada di sampingnya'_

Sehun menghembuskan nafas jenuh. iya, dia sangat banyak berfikiran negative sampai-sampai tak memikirkan segala hal positive yang ada. Terlalu takut kehilangan membuatnya jadi seperti ini

Kedua orangtuanya telah pulang kepada sang pencipta karena wanita ini, dan Sehun tak boleh kehilangan wanita ini!

Hanya dia satu-satunya milik Oh Sehun kini,

Dan tuhan tak boleh mengambilnya!

Another Chance?

' _Kumohon, jangan bicara padaku lagi tentang perasaanmu_

 _Aku sedang mecoba merelakanmu_

 _Tanyata berusaha tak mencintaimu lebih sulit dari yang ku bayangkan_

 _Karena, dirimu membuatku jadi begitu gila_

 _Dalam diriku kini hanya ada saki hati dan luka'_

"YA! Kamjong kenapa kau menghindariku?!"

Tak ada jawaban seseorang itu seolah tak perduli pada gadis yang sedari tadi mengekorinya, walaupun gadis itu tampak menyedihkan. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak terlalu ambil pusing dan takkan menyerah untuk mendapat penjelasan dari pria yang di panggil kamjong itu.

"hiks,,,, bisa ti,,dak kau menjawabku."

Sialan! Kai mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Luhan dilahirkan dengan kepala sekeras batu sih?! Yatuhan...

"Lu jangan menangis!"

"kau hiks,, yang membuatku menangis!"

Kai kesal bukan main menanggapi Luhan, dengan sedikit kasar ia membanting tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang single miliknya dan menghimpit tubuh gadis itu hingga ia sulit bergerak.

"kalau tak diam juga, akan ku perkosa kau sekarang!"

Luhan terdiam, mengehentikan tangisnya. kemudian meneguk kasar air ludahnya dan jujur saja Ia tercekat dengan apa yang Kai lakukan hingga membuat jatungnya berdetak tak beraturan, tapi tatapan menantang tak juga pudar di wajahnya membuat Kai mendesah kecewa.

"jangan menangis! Aku benci melihat air mata sialan itu!"

' _air matamu membuatku lemah'_

Dengan gerakan cepat Kai beranjak menjauh dari tubuh mungil milik Luhan

"kalau begitu kau harus menjawabku Kim Kai!"

"tak ada yang perlu aku jawab, dan dengar kau harus bersikap sopan pada kakakmu lu"

Apa?! Kakak?! HAHA Luhan tertawa remeh dalam hatinya...

"kakak? Aku tak pernah punya kakak, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak akan menjadi kakakku."

' _karena kau mencintaiku bukan?'_

"dengar lu, sekarang aku adalah kakakmu."

' _tidak! Kau Kim Kai, dan tidak akan penah menjadi kakakku'_

Luhan menggeleng yakin, Kai kembali mendesah mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya

"dengar! aku Kim Kai dan aku kakakmu sekarang."

' _aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak untukmu Luhan'_

' _kumohon..._

 _Ini keputusanku...'_

"kau berusaha mencampakkanku Jong In?"

Kai terpaku mendengar Luhan memanggil nama yang telah lama ia singkirkan, nama yang memiliki banyak kenangan buruk miliknya

"ya aku mengerti Jong In, kau tak berbeda dengan Sehun."

Senyum itu, senyum yang paling dibenci oleh Kai. Senyum menyakitkan dan meremehkan milik Luhan

Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat mendengar nama Sehun...

"kau dan Sehun datang hanya untuk menyakitiku"

Kemudian Luhan berlari keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, matanya kembali memanas mengakibatkan cairan bening kembali menghampiri pipi tirusnya...

"SHIT!"

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rajang itu dengan kasar, kemudian membanting foto dirinya dan Luhan ke sembarang arah. Membuatnya semakin sesak

Jujur saja Kai adalah pria tulus yang sangat mencintai Luhan

Bahkan merelakan segalanya untuk wanita itu termasuk sahabat terbaiknya

Tapi takdir tak mengzinkannya untuk bersama wanita itu

Membuatnya terpaksa menyiksa diri sendiri, mau bagaimana lagi?dia sangat menyayangi Heechul dan tak ingin mengecewakan wanita yang telah berjuang membuatnya berada di dunia ini

Another Chance?

"jadi Kris, apa Kai sudah yakin dengan keputusannya?"

Wanita manis itu terdiam dan mendesah kecewa saat pertanyaanya tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari pria berwajah dingin dengan mata tajam seperti elang itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak pria bernama Kris itu sedikit keras membuat pemilik pundak menoleh dengan tatapan tak suka yang kentara

"aku tahu, kau masih memikirkan wanita itu kan? Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu Kris, semua itu bukan salahmu."

Kris mendesis, Lay tak tahu apa-apa. Sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang Kris dan wanita itu

Bahkan sebenarnya saat memikirkan wanita itu, ada bara yang membakar hati seorang Kris mencapai puncak terpanas yang membawanya ke dalam kegelapan. Luka karena kisah cinta wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sosok brengsek Yi Fan, kembarannya. Kris dan Yi Fan memang terlihat sama, seperti pinang dibelah dua tetapi mereka adalah dua sosok yang sangat jelas berbeda.

Yi Fan dengan sifat pura-pura baik memiliki hati yang sangat kejam sedangkan Kris terlihat tak menyenangkan dan kejam namun sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Itu semua karena mereka telah hidup terpisah sejak kecil. Kris hidup bersama ibunya di kanada dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah tapi tidak dengan Yi Fan, ia hidup bersama ayahnya di china dengan kemiskinan dan penderitaan hingga membuatnya cukup tersiksa merasakan kerasnya kehidupan.

"KRIS? KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU?!"

Lay mendengus sebal, pasalnya sang sahabat tampannya itu tak juga memberikan respon terhadap apapun yang ia ucapkan. Kalian tahu bukan rasanya tidak di hiraukan? Sangat menjengkelkan!

"hufft kau selalu saja melamun! kalau kau tak butuh aku, sebaiknya aku pergi."

Tanpa meminta izin sang sahabat, wanita berwajah manis itu pergi dengan santai meninggalkan sang sahabat.

Tidak Lay tentu saja tidak marah, hanya merasa bosan saja...

Hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi, tapi asal kalian tahu saja..

Kris dan Lay punya cara sendiri menunjukkan rasa persahabatan mereka, begitu juga dengan Kai. Mereka adalah tiga orang yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain...

Tapi, apakah persahabatan mereka akan selalu hangat seperti yang sudah mereka lalui?

Entahlah...

Tuhan adalah penentu segalanya bukan?

Meskipun di dunia ini tak ada yang kekal dan abadi, tak ada salahnya untuk percaya keajaiban kan?

Another Chance?

' _Masa lalu membuat kita rapuh_

 _kita tak ingin mengingatnya_

 _Dan seseorang sepertimu kembali membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu_

 _Aku bersumpah!_

 _Demi tuhan, kau akan mendapatkan balasan atas segalannya!'_

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH NONA BYUN!"

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita imut itu, semuanya membuat Park Chanyeol semakin gila. Tiga minggu yang lalu wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu merendam tubuhnya di kamar mandi berjam-jam. Jika saja Chanyeol tak datang dan mendobrak pintu, mungkin wanita itu sudah mati kedinginan. Dan sekarang Baekhyun berulah lagi, ia hampir membunuh Chanyeol karena kemarahannya.

"maafkan aku hiks,,, maaf,,,kan hiks."

Wanita itu memang tak berniat melakukan hal yang hampir mencelakakan Chanyeol, ia tak sengaja sungguh.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 16:30, tentu saja Chanyeol belum pulang dari kantornya. Sekarang keadaan Baekhyun sudah semakin membaik dari sebelumnya, ia juga sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya._

 _Seperti sekarang, ia sedang bersemangat memasak untuk menyambut Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen mewah mereka._

 _Bel berbunyi membuat Baekhyun tak sabar untuk membuka pintu, ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol._

 _ **Cklek**_

 _Baekhyun membeku, pria ini..._

 _Dia bukan Chanyeol, pria ini..._

 _Kim Jong In!_

 _Pria itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian alisnya menyatu melihat Baekhyun berangsur mundur_

 _Takut, tentu saja Baekhyun takut_

" _Byun-bacon dengar, aku ingin minta maaf."_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng lemah tanpa niat berhenti menjauhi pria yang telah dengan teganya melakukan hal buruk kepadanya sebulan lalu._

" _Sungguh Byun aku tak ada niat untuk menyakitimu."_

" _CUKUP!"_

 _Rasa pusing kembali menghampiri wanita itu, dengan bayangan-bayangan aneh seperti potongan puzzle yang tak henti-hentinya menyayat organ bernama hati yang terletak di dadanya._

" _Byun kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _PERGI! KUMOHON PERGI!"_

 _Baekhyun nampak kesakitan, mau tak mau pria itu harus pergi. Jika ia tetap memaksa ia akan lebih menyakiti wanita mungil itu, dan ia lebih memilih untuk pergi. Pintu tertutup, tak lama kemudian bel kembali berbunyi. Rasa takut kembali menghampiri Baekhyun, ia mengambil botol wine di meja makan tanpa ada niat untuk membuka pintu._

 _Pintu terbuka, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan berteriak_

" _KUBILANG PERGI!"_

 _Bantingan botol wine kearah pintu hampir mengenai kepala pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut, untung saja ia dapat menghindar dan hanya terkena pecahan yang memantul dari arah pintu_

FLASHBACK OFF

"sudahlah."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif, berharap dengan hal itu Baekhyun akan tenang.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **?**_

Aku baca review kalian di akun sebelumnya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf klo banyak typo dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD apalagi kalau alur ceritanya membosankan hehe

Trus untuk masalah pairing sebenernya aku belum terlalu mikirin sih, intinya gak aku pikirin sih soalnya aku nulis ceritanya klo dapet inspirasi jadi, pairing sebenernya bisa aku tentuin sesuai banyaknya vote :p

So harus review biar cerita ini lanjut pluss selipin vote kalian ya!

Hunhan, Kaihan, Kaisoo, Hunsoo?dipilih.


End file.
